Haruka' Birthday Wish
by Tache
Summary: A birthday genie appears in front of Haruka to grant her one with for her birthday. What will she wish for.


Well I know I'm a day late, but here's a fic in honour of Haruka's birthday. I can't believe I couldn't think of anything good on time, especially since my birthday is on January 25th, just two days before. I turned 20 this year if you want to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Haruka's Birthday Wish

It was late night of January 26th. It was almost midnight. Haruka was currently in the bath relaxing. She was excited for her birthday the next day. She was really hoping Michiru would get her something good and sexy this year. She grinned as she imagined all the stuff Michiru might have got her. Suddenly her perverted thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light. When the light faded, Haruka could see a man floating in the air in front of her.

"Greetings, Haruka Tenoh, I am the birthday genie, here to grant you a wish for your birthday." He said to the shocked girl in front of him, who was just realizing she was naked in the bath. She blushed as she covered her chest with her arms.

"Um, why are you here?" She asked the genie.

"I just told you, I'm here to grant you a wish for your birthday. You can wish for anything you'd like. The only clause is that once the day is over, the wish will be over and everything will return to normal in your life." The genie explained. Haruka grinned as she began to think of all the things she could possibly wish for.

She thought of wishing for Michiru to where sexy lingerie that night, but figured it would probably happen even if she didn't wish for it. She thought of wishing to be a man for the day, but figured she only wind up disappointed when she changed back at the end of the day. She thought of wishing for money, but then remembered she already was rich since she was a champion racer and Michiru was a world famous violinist. Finally she thought of a good wish.

"I wish that all the 'kittens' in Tokyo would think I was the hottest thing in existence, and follow me around and be amazed at everything I do. In other words, I want them all to be attracted to me." She told the genie with a grin. There was no way this could backfire on her. Having all those hot girls hang off her all day, then the jealous Michiru would probably be even more amazing in bed that night just to get her attention back.

"Done, enjoy all the kittens today." And with that the genie disappeared. Oh yes, Haruka certainly would be enjoying all the attention from the 'kittens'.

The next morning, Haruka awoke to Michiru kissing her gently on the lips. Haruka smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Haruka." Michiru told her as she leaned back down for a kiss. Haruka grinned at her.

"So, am I going to get my present from you now?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head.

"No, you'll get that at your party tonight with the rest of the senshi." Michiru told her. Haruka groaned playfully.

"I guess that means it's nothing sexy." She complained jokingly. Michiru giggled at her antics.

"I don't know, I may have something sexy for tonight." She confessed seductively, making Haruka gulp as she felt the heat rise in her pants.

"Can I get a preview now?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head as she pushed Haruka away.

"No, I need you out of the house till this afternoon so we can prepare the house for your birthday party." Michiru told her.

"Damn." Haruka cursed, realizing she wasn't getting sex. Oh well, at least this would give her the chance to pick up some 'kittens' for her birthday party.

Haruka walked down the streets of Tokyo, Looking for some cute 'kittens' she could take advantage of. Finally she spotted two in front of a cafe. This was perfect. Confidently, she walked over to them.

"Good morning, my cute little 'kittens'." She greeted to them. The both of them looked up at her and blushed.

"Um, may we help you?" One of them with medium length blond hair asked.

"I was just wondering what two cute 'kittens' would be doing by themselves on a day such as this." Haruka told them in a sexy voice, making them blush deeper.

"Well, we were just having coffee and chatting with each other." The other with long green hair replied. Haruka grinned, preparing for the kill.

"Well it's my birthday today. I'm having a party this afternoon with some friends. I was wondering if you kittens would like to come." Haruka invited them with a grin. They both frowned at this.

"I'm sorry," The one with the blond hair said, "But we're both meeting with our boyfriends this afternoon."

"It was nice meeting you though." The one with the green hair told her. With that, they both stood up and left Haruka standing there stunned. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They were both supposed to be hanging off her arms now. What was going on? As Haruka pondered this, she felt something climbing up her leg. She looked down to see a kitten begging for her to pick it up. She sighed as she bent down to pick it up.

"Well at least one kitten wants to be with me." She said as she petted it on the head. It purred in content as she did this. After awhile she stopped and put it down. It was time to go find some more 'kittens'.

Half an hour later, Haruka was stumped. All the cute 'kittens' were treating her the exact same way they always did. They didn't seem to be any more attracted to her then they usually were. In the meantime, she had a hoard of kittens following her around like she was made of cat nip. Haruka groaned and slapped her forehead as she finally realized what was going on.

"That damn genie took it literally when I said I wanted kittens attracted to me." She cursed as kittens crawled up her legs and meowed at her for attention. She sighed as she looked down at them. People stared at her questionably. "I knew I should have just wished to be a man for the day." She groaned as she tried to pet them all, without much success.

That afternoon, Haruka slowly made her way back to the house for her party, followed by hundreds of kittens. How was she going to explain this to Michiru? She sighed as she made her way into the house with the kittens.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Haruka!" All the senshi shouted as she entered the house. The kittens let out a startled meow. Everyone froze and looked at all the kittens clinging to Haruka.

"Haruka, where did you get all those cats from?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Did you decide to become the crazy cat lady this morning?" Setsuna asked. Haruka groaned at this.

"Aw, they're so cute! Can I keep one?" Usagi asked. Haruka smiled at her, while mentally groaning. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be having cute 'kittens' like Usagi cling to her today, not all these kittens.

"Well I would let you keep one, but unfortunately, they're not mine." Haruka told her. Usagi blinked at her.

"But if they're not yours, why do you have them all with you?" Usagi asked her curiously.

"Would you believe that they're all attracted to me today?" Haruka asked nervously. Everyone blinked at her.

"Haruka, why would all these cats suddenly find you attractive?" Michiru asked angrily. Haruka cringed at her tone. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"OK, Michiru, I won't lie to you." Haruka began. "The birthday genie visited me last night to grant me one birthday wish that would last for all of today. I wished that all the 'kittens' in Tokyo would be attracted to me. Apparently, he didn't know that I refer to cute girls as kittens. So now all these kittens are attracted to me for the day." Michiru's eye brow twitched.

"Haruka Tenoh, you wanted all the cute girls in Tokyo attracted to you when you have me?" She asked with daggers for eyes. Haruka cringed as she tried to back away with all the kittens clinging to her.

"Um, well, I think you're cute when you're jealous." Haruka explained to her nervously. Michiru grinned at this.

"So, you think I'm more attractive when I'm jealous. Well I'll have you know you won't be enjoying jealous me tonight." Michiru told her.

"Is that because you aren't jealous of all these kittens clinging to me?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head.

"No, it's because you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." And with that Michiru left the room.

"Damn, this birthday sucks." Haruka cursed.

That night, Haruka lay on the couch with all the kittens curled up on her. Well, at least they were keeping her warm. Suddenly, the clock struck midnight and they all got up and left her.

"Damn, now I'm cold." Haruka cursed, as she rolled over trying to get warm on the couch.

The End

Hope you enjoyed that. Maybe I'll write one of these for Michiru's birthday. Leave a review.


End file.
